The Nightmare Begins For Glitter!
by IrkenJedi22
Summary: This is the first fic about one of my fancharacters!! Please R/R!! Trust me, it ain't very good, but me no care! It's good enough!


A/N: This is one of my first Fanfics so don't say "YOU SPELLED THAT WRONG!" or "WHAT A LAME STORY!" I tried my best. Thank-you and ADIOS!  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode #1 of Glitter's Storys on Earth  
The Nightmare Begins....for Glitter!  
  
  
  
*It was was around a year after the "Great Assigning" and a small Irken Invader (about an inch taller than Zim.....if even that) walked into a big room that the Almighty Tallest were in, "Hello?! Daddy,why didnt you tell me that there is an 'Operation Impending Doom 2'?!" screamed the small Irken. "Oh my Irk! Is it...?" started Red while almost choking on curly fries, "Nooooooo!" exclaimed Purple, "I knew you never liked me Daddy!". "Uh...Glitter..." started Red, "Let me handle this!" said Purple,"She is my daughter.". So Purple and Glitter walked into a long hall way filled with jewels and expencive things. "GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY I WASNT INVITED TO THE GREAT AsSINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Glitter said while accadently breaking a vase. "Uh....Glitter...There....Uh....Wasn't anymore planets to send invaders to!" said Purple a bit scared not to cover up for that, "Well then 'DAD' you'll just have to send me to one occupied won't you?" said Glitter in quite an evil voice, "Uh.....oh Glitter I just....", "Eah! You will now take me to the map!". Purple led Glitter to the map of the universe (or at least the part the Irkens know of! O.o). "Good, good! I think I will go...." started Glitter anxiously "Here!" Glitter said as she pointed to the the planet that said 'Planet ?'. "Uh...Glit...." started Purple "What!?" she yelled "You may want to know....", "Ohh..No! You arn't going to mess this up for me Daddy!", "But!" Purple said loudly "NO BUTS,IFS,OR ANDS ABOUT IT!!".(As you may now see Glitter is a small yet 'bratty' little Irken.) "Daddy!!!! I want a SIR unit!!" demanded Glitter, "Okay Glitter! You have gone too far this time!! We don't even have any left!" Purple cried out, "Good Irk! You have to have ONE left!!!!!!" screamed out Glitter "Well...." started Purple looking at a lifless little robot sitting in the corner "there is ONE left", "Well, where is it?! Huh?" cried Glitter "Right there". Purple pointed to the little robot. "Uh..it looks dead" said Glitter in confussion "Well, thats because its not turned on yet Glit." said Purple as he looked at Glitter blankly "Oh!!!! I knew that!" said Glitter feeling a bit dumb.Around 3 weeks later Purple said Glitter could go to 'Planet ?' also known as Earth. She decided to name her SIR unit Zir. Zir had pink eyes and a grey body. Zir was half obediant and half insane. Zir is also a girl! Purple avoided telling Glitter about the planet Earth......infact he didnt even tell her the name of the planet! O.o Anyway............."We're going to a new planet!! We're going to have fun!! I think my master has had it!! We'll you please help me someone?!" Sang Zir on their way to 'Earth' and as Glitter almost rang Zirs neck. "Planet Ahead" said the computer "Yes!!! Whats the name of this planet, computer?" said Glitter anxiously "Earth" replied the computer "Hmmm..never heard of it.".Glitter's VootRunner flew down to Earth passing by houses and trees.Zir just watched it all like a movie. Glitter and Zir landed on a small empty plot to make their 'house'. "Okay, Zir! We shall now make our 'home'.", "I want to be a giant bear!! Roar!! See? I can roar good!!" shouted Zir "Please Zir I need to consontrate!" exclaimed Glitter. Glitter made a pink house with pink flamingos (no not puffer fish) and pink roses all around it. The only thing NOT pink was the roof,because it was green. "Time for disguises Zir!!", "Yay! I can be a bear!"celebrated Zir, "Uh..I didnt say you could be a bear Zir." said Glitter about to give up on Zir. "Anyway....where was I? Oh yes! Disguises!" Glitter said while pressing some invisable buttons on the VootRunner. A computer came up with some disguises. The first one was a girl with black hair and brown eyes, and Glitter said, "Oh! Like I am going to walk around on this planet like that?!". The next one was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and glasses (by the way the first one had 'human' skin. this one has 'irken' skin)."Oh!! Now thats more like it!!" said Glitter punching the button to make that her disguise. Glitter walked into the disguise room and the computer put her disguise on her. "Whatever just happened.....I never want to experience again!" said Glitter a little dizzy. "Zir! I think you should be my cat!", "No!!! I am not going to be a bear!! Whaaaa" cried Zir "Step into the disguisey thingey Zir!" demanded Glitter. Zir steped into the disguise maker and came out as a pink cat....a really cute pink cat. "Yes!! Puurfect!" Said Glitter then afterwords let out an evil laugh. "Okay Zir! I am going to fly the VootRunner into the roof you stay here and DONT I repeat DONT TALK TO ANYONE!!". Glitter flew the VootRunner to the roof and came down on here Irken Spider Legs. She was surprised to see Zir just sitting on the ground doing nothing. "Okay Zir lets go inside!", Zir was silent. "ZIR! COME ON! TALK TO ME!" screamed Glitter a little too loud, "Oh!! Well you said not to talk to 'anyone'." pointed out Zir "*sigh* Zir....you know what never mind.". Glitter went down to her lab and looked for a good place to 'learn' about this planet 'Earth'. "Well,well,well, what do we have here? A place to actully 'learn' about this spinning ball of filth?! Well......I don't have a promblem with that!" exclaimed Glitter. The next day at 'Skool' Zim happened to be absent which of course Glitter didn't even know he was on this planet so it keept her in suspence. But a bad thing also happened......."Class! We have two new hoplessly doomed students! Their names are Glitter and Bid." yelled Miss Bitters. Dib looked at Glitter and jumped! "Oh no!! Not another alien in school!". Glitter reacted to that the same way Zim reacted to when Dib found out Zim was an alien. "Aww don't listen to him Glitter. He's crazy....." said Zita, the kid that sits behind Zim. "Oh no doubt about that ........ I mean.....me.......being an alien?! Ha!" said Glitter sweating constantly "Honestly. Hey! You must be from the same country Zim is from!" said Brian, the kid that sits next to Zim. Right when Glitter heard that name she almost fell to the floor. "Whats the matter Glitter? Do you know ZIM?!" exclaimed Dib. "Uh....no.....of course not.....crazy hu...I mean boy." Glitter said quickly. "I am not sure if I can believe that, 'space girl'!" Dib said right as the bell rang. Kids ran out the door and jumped out the windows as normal. "Glitter!" said a young girl behind her, "What the.....Bid!" exclaimed Glitter, "Yes..........well I don't believe we have talked yet have we?", "Well now we have", "Funny. But I have something even funnier!" said Bid as pulling out a water gun, "Me and Dib have talked.". Glitter ran in the direction of her house with Bid right on her heels. "I've got you now Glitter!" screamed Bid "I don't think so!!!!" replied Glitter as she turned down a small turn around street to confuse Bid. Glitter saw a small house that looked just like hers except the colors! She,with out a doubt, knew that had to be Zim's house. "My house is too far away! This will have to do!" Glitter thought to herself as she headed towards Zim's house. "What?! Where are you going?! Are you afraid of me?" said Bid quickly "No, I just need a break." said Glitter as she ran into Zim's house and locked the door.Glitter breathed heavily. She looked in the direction of the 'TV' and saw Gir watching 'The Scary Monkey Show'. "Uh...I would guess that you are Zim's SIR unit 'eh?" said Glitter still breathing very hard "Shhh! I am guarding the house and I cant let my master know you are in here......also I am watching The Scary Monkey Show!!!!" said Gir in his normal annoying voise. (Not that I think its annoying!! I love his little voice!!!!!) "Look Gir, I am not an intruder. I am an Irken Invader just like your master!"said Glitter trying to get Gir to understand."OoOoOoh okay!!!! I'll lead you to him!". Gir and Glitter went down a secret elevator. Zim saw Gir and Glitter coming down the elevator and said "GIR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ANYONE INTO THE HOUSE!", "Well she is an Irken Invader just like yooooou!" said Gir playing with his piggy he just pulled out of his head. "Oh.....NO! It's Glitter! Isn't it?" said Zim in a frightened voice. You see,Glitter never liked Zim. Glitter was always stronger than Zim also. She was a bit smarter than him too! "Yes...and I am here because we have a new human pest,and she is chasing me....or was chasing me,and my house is farther away than yours so..here I am!" said Glitter very quickly. "Well...where is your SIR unit? Couldnt you have called it?" said Zim trying to understand all of this mess. "You know what? I am really sick of you thinking of things 'I' didnt first!" said Glitter in a very annoied voice. Glitter called Zir from her Irken backpack, and Zir was there within that second! "Good! Now Zir take me home!", "Yes Sir! I mean Ma'am!" said Zir in HER normal annoying voice. "Wait!!!! Glitter, are you here to destroy this planet?" said Zim hoping for a yes, "No..I am here to protect it.". There was a long silence. "DUH! OF COURSE I AM HERE TO DESTROY IT!" screamed Glitter. "You almost had me there....OH! Glitter! I need some help with this whole 'Taking over the world thing' so......will you help me?" said Zim anxiously, "Well.....okay BUT only if you dont act so dumb!" exclaimed Glitter "HEY! I am not dumb!","Well you sure act like it!" argued Glitter. They kept arguing untill.......*BOOM!*. The door fell down! "AHHH! I forgot about the human Bid!!"screamed out Glitter. "Duh! Glitter I saw your cat flying!" exclaimed Bid, "Oh no! How could I be so dumb! Bid saw Zir! No!!!" screamed Glitter as she paced back and forth trying to think of a way to get out of this, "Okay...err...I don't think I have ever had to really do this kinda thing before...but let me try this..." started Zim as he grabbed a remote to only he knows. Zim pressed the button and suddenly *ZAP*! "What did you just do?!" asked Glitter very puzzeled, "I 'think' I teleported Bid to her home." said Zim "Hopefully it works.....hopefully it worked!". Glitter went back to her house and worked on some inventions to help her on her mission to destroy the Earth. Zir watched 'The Scary Monkey Show'. Gir got her to watch it, and know she is adicted to it. Zim went back to his work too. And Gir....well you should know. "Wow, Glitter seems to actually be a little nicer now!" thought Zim, "Ekk! I hate nice!" Zim screamed right after he noticed what he thought. "How could 'I' like nice?!" Zim asked himself as he shivered just thinking about it. Then at Glitters house...."Hmm...Zim doesn't seem to be as bad as he was on Irk." thought Glitter, "WHY SHOULD I CARE?!" yelled out Glitter as she knew what she just thought. "Eck!". Well, it seems as if Glitters nightmare won't be over for a LONG time...........*  
  
Preview of Episode #2 of Glitter's Storys on Earth  
DISSAPEAR!  
Zir and Glitter get in a big fight and Glitter wished Zir would go away! Well, Zir really does go away and when Glitter needs her the most what will she do?~* FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE!*~  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that was all grouped up and all. I was bad with the whole quoting thing 'n all. Oh well. I'm going to work on Episode 2 as soon as I can. Tankz! Oh, and I will someday improve this fic. I will also someday make Bid's side of the story!! ^^ 


End file.
